


S（9）

by kizunie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizunie/pseuds/kizunie





	S（9）

李鹤东第二天是在谢金怀里醒来的，极度困倦的状态让李鹤东头脑不清醒，眼睛只睁开看一眼谢金又闭上了，李鹤东不自觉的想伸展一下有点僵硬的手脚，手往前一伸正好擦过谢金的脖颈，再往回收便勾住了谢金，手脚并用的缠在了谢金这个超大型玩偶身上。  
谢金其实早就醒了，就着姿势一直没动，一直看着李鹤东睡得安稳可爱，嘴里时不时还咕哝两句，要多奶有多奶，萌的谢金大清早看着人傻笑。这会李鹤东睁眼，刚想说一句早安的谢金被李鹤东接下来的熊抱正中靶心。  
大清早被自家爷们萌哭是一种怎么样的体验，谢金知道，而且深有体会。  
谢金回抱过去，下巴抵在李鹤东的头顶，手轻轻拍了拍李鹤东的背，像在安抚孩子一样，李鹤东觉得舒服就哼哼了两句。谢金低头亲了亲李鹤东头顶的发旋，手从李鹤东的蝴蝶骨顺着脊椎慢慢下滑，到达后腰，腰上还有昨夜留下的痕迹，谢金的手指就在后腰打着圈骚扰李鹤东。大概是谢金玩的太开心，不安分的手让李鹤东有了感觉，觉得痒兮兮的，李鹤东便伸手想去拍开，但始终抓不住这只滑溜作乱的手，特别不高兴的在床上蹭。李鹤东睡得迷迷糊糊完全没意识到自己和谢金没穿衣服，自己的大腿还蹭着谢金的关键部位。  
而谢金在李鹤东开始哼唧乱动的时候就觉得要坏事，果然，李鹤东把自己蹭起了反应。谢金自己也没想到自己作死害了自己，想逗一逗李鹤东，现在好了，早上本来就是一个敏感时期，谢金想要不去厕所解决一下，但自己造孽，李鹤东压着自己手臂勾着自己脖子完全动不了。但是谢金怎么会放弃挣扎，继续闹腾李鹤东。而此时又睡沉过去的李鹤东压根不知道危险的到来。  
谢金就着这个姿势往下滑了滑，从李鹤东的额头开始蜻蜓点水一般的吻着，顺着李鹤东的眉骨一点一点向下，到李鹤东眼下的疤痕处，最后衔住了两片嘴唇。谢金不轻不重的磨蹭着，有时候两个人的鼻尖还会碰在一起，谢金感觉到一种真实，并不是只有身体属于自己，呼吸交缠让谢金觉得李鹤东真的就在身边。  
李鹤东被谢金骚扰的有些烦躁，想推开谢金，手脚也放开了，谢金借着这个机会向下走，指尖擦过李鹤东胸前还有些红肿的红果成功得到一声嘤咛。再修炼向下谢金握住了李鹤东的下体，轻轻的摩擦，大拇指在铃口处打圈的按着，这让睡梦中的人开始不安分的扭动，意识也逐渐开始清醒。  
李鹤东觉得睡得极其不踏实，一会背上痒痒，一会脸上也是，但也没在意，只当是做梦。而此时的谢金已经不仅仅是动手动脚了，谢金缩进被子，张口含住了李鹤东的微微发硬的下体，开始缓缓的律动，而李鹤东也感觉到下身被温热湿润的东西包裹住，不自觉的弓起了身子。谢金对李鹤东的反应很满意，稍微加快了一点速度，含住李鹤东顶端舌头在铃口处挑逗着。谢金最后将其整个吞下再脱出，轻轻用力吸允，李鹤东便交代了出来。来回律动的快感让李鹤东清醒过来，尤其在最后高潮的快感刺激了李鹤东，李鹤东掀开被子看见的是谢金红色的嘴边挂着一点点白浊。大清早被自己爷们口醒让李鹤东有点不好意思，耳朵都红透了，  
“爷，大清早发什么情，昨晚上还没玩够吗？”  
谢金擦了擦嘴边剩余的液体，笑的一脸欠揍  
“我这不是帮东东解决一下早上的生理问题。”  
李鹤东翻了个白眼，知道谢金没安好心，尤其是谢金硬的发烫的下体贴着自己的时候。李鹤东翻身面对谢金，直接伸手握住了谢金的下体，看着谢金一脸惊奇，李鹤东开口回了一句  
“礼尚往来”  
但李鹤东手还没动两下，谢金就翻身压住了李鹤东，  
“东子，这样不舒服。”  
“那你还要怎么样？”  
说完李鹤东的还停留在谢金下体上的手不怀好意的轻轻掐了一下，让谢金倒吸一口凉气，谢金心想完了，东东学坏了。  
于是谢金拿开了李鹤东的手，两腿跨在李鹤东大腿边上，将下体挤进李鹤东大腿内侧的软肉里，开始研磨起来。谢金这一动作让李鹤东觉得大腿内侧磨的有点疼，想分开一些，却发现谢金的腿牢牢的卡在两侧，让他动弹不得。谢金不仅磨着大腿内侧的软肉，还连带着李鹤东的下体，似有似无的蹭过，让李鹤东的下体又一次抬起了头。  
谢金贴在李鹤东身上，身下还在不断地磨着，李鹤东的耳边也是谢金喘气的声音。两人就这么贴在一起律动，最私密的部位相互摩擦，喘息和亲吻的声音在清晨的房间里回荡，直到最后两人一起高潮。  
情事过后，李鹤东双眼失神的看着天花板，谢金还趴在自己身上，喘息声就在耳边，汗水濡湿了谢金的发根。李鹤东伸手抱住谢金，高潮后突然升起的空虚感得到了填补。等谢金回过神来，发现李鹤东靠着自己的肩膀又闭上了眼睛。谢金这次什么都没做，只是亲了亲李鹤东的耳侧  
“早安，我的宝贝。”


End file.
